burpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nifky
Hi!I am happy to have you there!I am just busy at the moment and I created two articles Sorry I can not find this page.JvaaMy Talk 10:29, 4 March 2009 (UTC) 8 OKJvaaMy Talk 10:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC) * Done you are a sysop(whatever it means)JvaaMy Talk 10:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) You are a sysop!And what it means? Category Hello.Now because you are an admin,you have to add the category Admins to your userpage.JvaaMy Talk 08:32, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Do you know something about Exotic food because I need something about i will write.JvaaMy Talk 08:32, 5 March 2009 (UTC) *I mean food that we are writing about Here(like worms which are eaten by africans.JvaaMy Talk 08:43, 5 March 2009 (UTC) *I see, you mean, unique, different 'unusual' types of food? иιƒкч? 08:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) *Hi!I think the wiki is good without any mediawiki.Sory that i wasn't active cuz i was on a holiday.JvaaMy Talk 17:36, 7 March 2009 (UTC) *Hi.I thought that the userboxes are a good idea.Can you say me how to create them or you can create some?JvaaMy Talk 07:12, 12 March 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Userboxes Hi.If you want you can create whatever you want skin.The userboxes will be like:"This user likes African food".They should be about (sorry but i can't remember how was the word in English,but they war Europe Asia and...continental food?)JvaaMy Talk 07:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *Ok.Have any idea when they will be ready?JvaaMy Talk 07:28, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Skin Sorry I can't see it.JvaaMy Talk 08:16, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *Hi,any idea about when will be the skin ready?JvaaMy Talk 16:31, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *The skin is cool.Thanks.JvaaMy Talk 08:26, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Admin's brain is most advnced.So you know when the skin will be the most cool,oh my guru!JvaaMy Talk 08:32, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *The gurus makes mistakes too.Please send me the template when the userboxes are done.And how do you don't need sleep.In Bulgaria it is later,but i still(yawn)wanna sleep(snoaring).JvaaMy Talk 08:53, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Nothing,guru.If you need something to talk about I can go to the IRC.JvaaMy Talk 08:56, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *It is 11pm in Bg so what channel on IRC?JvaaMy Talk 09:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Hey,I don't know about the channel.JvaaMy Talk 09:03, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Yay!The skin is now how you said.Good work.JvaaMy Talk 16:31, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Ok, I'll work on a logo, I'll try and get it to match the skin. Hunterj |''' My talk 18:17, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *My brother.He always leave me from IRC.And i forgot the code which Hunterj said me to enter every time.JvaaMy Talk 08:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *No that's fine, I said I wasn't completely happy with it... Hunterj '''| My talk 09:52, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :*You didn't change the width of the text (the space they take up in terms of width) did you? It's designed to fit the monobook skin as well. Hunterj |''' My talk 09:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::*Hm, I can't remember the font and I can't look right now. If you could remind me at some other time it'd be helpful. Hunterj '''| My talk 11:36, 17 March 2009 (UTC) *Hello,good work.Sorry that i wasn't here.PSP.(You know)JvaaMy Talk 20:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ? what the heck? --JvaaMy Talk 09:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) we had mannnnny examsJvaaMy Talk 09:53, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Reply No, it's fine. I'll get started soon :). GroceryBagVisit my Grocery Store! We carry bugs and milk! 20:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Hi it is me jvaa.i have just arrived here at home.i was dead,but now i was reborned.(dont know how)--JvaaMy Talk 12:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) hi sorry,i slept for all summer--JvaaMy Talk 11:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) gone i will be gone for two days--JvaaMy Talk 12:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC)